


Interlude

by alrightginger



Series: Tease-verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddling, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Genderswap, Male Ginny Weasley, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: He knows he provides breathing room for her. He acts as a respite for her when she crawls into his bed and asks him to help her shoulder the weight. He happily plays the role of interlude for her on the nights she asks him to. He’ll provide it for as long as she requests.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Tease-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: you come to my room at 4am, to cuddle?

Gin feels the edge of his bed sink down, knowing who it is even before he turns around. 

It’s the same person who’s been visiting him since they returned to school for the start of term. The same person who creeps into his bed at the same time every night, shivering from the same nightmare she’s been having for months now, but is refusing to take a potion for. 

“Scoot over,” Harry whispers, adjusting the drapes to his bed back properly so that the rest of the world is shut out. Gin can tell from the crack in her voice — the way that it wavers and shakes — that she’s been crying. 

When he rolls over and opens his arms to her, she clamors right in, releasing a sigh that vibrates against his chest once she’s settled.

“You come to my room at 4am,” Gin teases, rubbing her back in soothing circles, “to cuddle?”

Harry snorts, her fingers fisting against the fabric of his shirt. They’re so very small, her hands. He wonders if she can feel his heart like that.

“Sure,” she says, lifting her head so she could look up at him and smile. “Something like that.”

“You should just come to my bed in the first place,” Gin tells her not for the first time. He bends down to kiss the scar on her forehead. He’s been able to do that since the summer and he still can’t believe that he has the right sometimes. That he’s  _ allowed _ to do this. 

“People would talk if they saw me going to your dorm with you, and I’ve had enough gossip to last me several lifetimes.” 

“You care about what other people think too much. Just use your cloak, and they’ll never know. I don’t like the thought of you waking up alone and scared.” 

“I’ll think on it,” she says. She pauses for a moment, her gaze dropping to his chest. 

Gin doesn’t push her past this point. He never does. He knows how far he’s allowed to go before she withdrawals. How far he’s allowed to push before she pushes back. 

He’s spent so many years studying her, that he knows the tightrope to walk when it comes to Harry letting him in. 

He knows it better than anyone else.

“Want me to tell you a story so you can fall asleep?” Gin offers, pulling her closer and letting one of his hands tangle in her hair. 

She yawns against him, relaxed and sleepy. This is a good sign. This is why she should just stay in his bed in the first place. She feels safe here. Secure. It’s how she always should feel. The fact that he can provide that for her means more to him than she could ever possibly know. 

“Yes, please,” she whispers, and he can tell from her voice that her eyes are starting to droop. “If you don’t mind.”

Gin settles in, Harry tucked just underneath his chin. The world has been so cruel to her for so long, and he can feel the weight of it underneath his fingertips as plays with her hair. 

He knows he provides breathing room for her. He acts as a respite for her when she crawls into his bed and asks him to help her shoulder the weight. 

He happily plays the role of interlude for her on the nights she asks him to. He’ll provide it for as long as she requests.

“Once upon a time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! And hit me up on tumblr if you have a prompt you'd like to see!


End file.
